DBX Hakufu Sonsaku vs Sakura Kasugano
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Two young female fighters, both destined to become strong and enjoy the time on the battlefield, going to school, are about to collide their fists at each other wanting to see for themselves which schoolgirls is the strongest and which of them is gonna get schooled.


**DBX Hakufu Sonsaku vs Sakura Kasugano**

 **NO RULES**

 **JUST BLOODSHED**

 **DBX**

 **(Nanyo Gakuen)**

In the Kantō region of Japan, standing a large being one of the main three schools with strong fighters carrying the souls of their past life is Nanyo Gakuen school. Home of the four strongest fighters known as the Big Four and their leader who is lying on her back on the school rooftop, wanting to relax little from all the fighting and training, her name is Hakufu Sonsaku.

Hakufu is a beautiful girl with ample cleavage. She has long flowing beautiful, strawberry blonde hair, that goes down all the way to her back which also covers her ears. Her hair also has bangs as well, most of which in the middle of her forehead which covers up most of her forehead. Two strands of Hakufu's hair also stick out, on the top of her head.

Hakufu is usually seen in her Nanyo academy uniform, which consists of a red plaid skirt and a yellow sweater vest with a white collared shirt underneath, white socks and a pair of brown loafers. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Man, it sure is great to relax every once and a while, I should probably listen to Koukin more offend." Hakufu said to herself while the gentle breeze and looking up the clear blue sky. Though it seems her break time from fighting will be over sooner than she thinks.

But what she didn't know is that she'll be getting an unexpected visit that may give her a tough challenge and a strong opponent to push herself.

"HEEEEY! IS THERE ANYONE NAMED HAKUFU SONSAKU HERE?" A girl shouting asked.

And it looks like that unexpected visitor is here right in front of the school gate and seem to be looking for Hakufu for something.

Hakufu rose up on her feet to check out the mysterious visitor from above looking through the fence on the edge of the roof, seeing the person in front of the gate is a young girl seems to be to be older than her like she goes to collogue and can feel strong energy within guessing she's a fighter too.

This girl has brown hair and brown eyes as she also wears a red long headband along with matching fighting gloves with a stylized written on the white lines. She also has a head microphone at the left side of her ear. She wears a navy-blue vest with a pink trim, a white long sleeve button shirt underneath, a pleated skirt with frills at the edge, black mid-length socks and black short (possibly Docs) boots. Her bolero tie is long, and the color are pink and white and is tied at her midriff baring top. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"My name is Sakura Kasugano, I here to challenge your school's leader in a fight; my fists against hers!" Sakura said stating her business here.

Hakufu instantly became very exciting as tinkling stars shines on her stars as she clutches the fence tightly, easily crushing the thin metal lines with her strength and ripped two pieces of the fence off while still clutching her fists shaking in joy.

"So awesome! Someone came to me for a fight and I get a pretty strong feeling that it's going to be an epic battle either of us will ever forget!" Hakufu smiled throwing the pieces of the fence away and jump over it to fall straight to the ground.

When she lands the ground shake like ground for the whole school to feel like there's a sudden earthquake, but they all know better that it's their leader making the quakes and they also know that she's going to fight someone. Hakufu stand firmly on a small crater she made from her landing and smiles at Sakura who was shock and amazing seeing should strength like hers. Sakura is really looking forward to fighting Hakufu, here and now.

"I'm Hakufu Sonsaku, I accept your challenge to fight!" Hakufu said.

"Awesome, thank you so much for doing this, I heard you're really strong even still in high school that like you're a dragon or something!" Sakura said doing some stretches.

"Oh, well, you be surprise once you see it for yourself." Hakufu exclaimed not sure how to take that as a compliment like Sakura knows about her dragon spirit which she doesn't.

"Well then, please to meet you, ready to fight?" Sakura asked bowing and getting in her fighting stance.

"Alright, let do this!" Hakufu answered as she gets in her fighting stance too.

The two fighters ready themselves for what's about to happen next and to see who will make the first move on one another.

 **HERE WE GO**

Hakufu sprint at Sakura with blinding speed to throw in the first punch to the face only for Sakura to narrowly dodge the punch though the headphone got knock off her earswhich Sakura didn't cared for, all she can forces on is this fight believing she's going to win. Sakura throws her own punch, but Hakufu dodge that too and she went for a combo of two punches and a high kick then Sakura grabs Hakufu's leg pulling her closer for a straight kick in the stomach sending her back a few feet. Hakufu regain her balance just when Sakura was about to punch her from above that she blocks the attack with her arm and the two clashes of trying to punch each other while blocking at the same time then they swing their leg at each other's in a power struggle. They stayed like that for a few seconds or so and they separate jumping a few feet apart. Sakura charges and jump at Hakufu to hit her with one her signature attacks.

" **Shunpukyaku"** She spin kick Hakufu as she blocks the attack, but sill get pushes her back and Sakura is not done yet.

She put her hands together on her right side while standing her ground and a second later a light- blue ball of energy manifest in her hands growing the sizes of her two hands, charging up and ready to unleash to attack.

" **Hadoken"** She fire the blue fire ball of energy at Hakufu as she put up her arms for defend and the blast hits her causing an explosion of smoke covering her.

The smoke clears showing Hakufu still staying with a smirk on her face though there are some scratches on her arms, but very little to be notice.

"Not bad, now let me show what I got!" Hakufu excited as she begun to gather all her energy for one attack.

Hakufu dash at Sakura for another punch to the face only to clash against her opponent's fist creating a strong but small shockwave, Hakufu smiles before pushing Sakura's fist away and got in closer to her putting her fist on her stomach. Blue light energy emerges from her fist for the attack she's about unleash on Sakura.

"TAKE THIS!" Hakufu shouted and the energy-fist hits Sakura hard like a rocket sending her flying all the way crashing into a wall though it also sends Hakufu back too, making her fall on her butt.

"Ow, I really got to work on that move." Hakufu complained then her instinct warns her to dodge and she ducks down on her back to avoid an unexpected **Hadoken**.

"Nice, you dodge that well." Sakura complimented as she exits the hole in the wall from her crash.

"I see you don't light up, then I better take this fight serious!" Hakufu declared ready to fight more.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing!" Sakura grinned and she charges at Hakufu again as she does the same.

Both fighters clash against each other in punches and kicks, and each clashes make small shockwaves and cracks on the ground like crazy. Sakura hits Hakufu with her **Shouoken** giving her six hits in one attack, but that won't stop the Leader of Nanyo as she performs a strong backflip-kick, Hakufu quickly dash at Sakura for a combo of three punches before sending her flying in the air and went after her for some midair kicks then kicking her away crashing on the ground. Sakura groans in pain feeling her whole body hurts but still feel excitement for this battle, she looks up to drop Hakufu going for a drop-kick, so she moves out of the way for the kick to strike the ground instead leaving some cracks.

"(Damn, this girl is really strong! Time pull out my big guns!)" Sakura thought.

Sakura and Hakufu clash again, but to Sakura's surprise that Hakufu seem to be dodging most of her attacks like she can read her movement like an open book after seeing them just once. She decided to get a little creative by grabbing Hakufu arm after she dodged a punch and shoulder-throw her to the ground, then Hakufu put her hands on the ground to perform a upside-down spin kick, knocking Sakura away.

Hakufu charge at Sakura for a straight to the face fast, but Sakura saw it coming and duck under the kick which is just what she needs as she twists her body a bit and ready to unleash her super combo.

" **Haru Ichiban"** Sakura performs a series of low, sweeping, spinning kicks followed by a backward-facing kick to Hakufu sending her flying a few feet.

Hakufu stop herself midway feeling excited for this fight and can't wait to see more of Sakura's strength.

Hakufu see Sakura firing a few **Hadoken** dodging them with ease and leaps over the energy blasts to strike at Sakura with a knee-kick to the face follow by a strong punch in the stomach making Sakura gasp, but she refuses to back down as she punches Hakufu across the face.

"This will finish you!" Sakura declared as she's about to unleash her Ultra Combo.

" **Haru Ranman"** Sakura quickly ducks down to perform her low-spinning kicks like her **Haru Ichiban** but different as she high kick Hakufu launching her in the air, she then jumps after Hakufu to strike with two hands together knocking her down to the ground then lands on her two feet onto Hakufu's stomach and jumps off.

"Give up?" Sakura asked feeling a little tried.

Hakufu gets up feeling her body a bit wiggly, but she can continue on fighting for she isn't going to give up no matter what.

"No way, I ain't going so easily!" Hakufu smirked.

Sakura charge at Hakufu to perform one of her ultimate attack that will sure to put Hakufu down for good. Hakufu unleash barrages of punch at Sakura as she put up her arms in front for defense while pushing on through the assault, and she deflected the punches giving her the opening she needs.

"Full Power Go!" Sakura shouted as she gathers her Ki energy to fire a **Hadoken** to knock Hakufu away, she hits her with a powerful Shunpukyaku and heavily punch to the groin.

" **Sakura Rain"** Sakura unleash an uppercut to knock Hakufu down. Believe to have won as her body is starting to feel exhausted.

"This fight is far from over." Hakufu muttered much to Sakura's surprise seeing her getting get up on her own two feet.

Sakura can tell that Hakufu doesn't have much energy left and neither does she, both fighters staring at each other's eyes giving silent message saying it's time to end this fight once and for all.

Sakura jumps behind as she begun to perform her **Hadoken** again, but this time charging it more to give it more power as Hakufu gets ready to use her final attack as well even though she's doing some weird dance moves.

" **Biro… Danchu… Kyoseki… Gyokuchin… Indo"**

" **Shinku…"**

Both charge every ounce of energy they have left in them as they keep eyes on each other, not even blinking once so they wouldn't miss of what will happen next. Waiting, trusting their instinct to tell them the right moment to fire their final attack at each other for the decisive battle of who will win: Sakura or Hakufu.

A sharp feeling in their heads has snap signaling them to finally attack.

" **Son-Style Trigram Water Dragon Fist"**

"… **Hadoken"**

Both fire their energy blasts at the same time and they collided into a power struggle as neither attacks would give in an inch and the fighters try their hardest to overwhelm the other. However, it would seem that Hakufu's blast it winning as her blast is pushing back Sakura's little by little, slowly leading her to victory.

Sakura can see she's about to lose hoping to keep on fighting to the end, suddenly something dark inside of her is about to come out making her feel strange yet strong, stronger than ever before. Black and red glowing auras begun to emit from her body and her eyes started glowing red. Without even realizing it, she has unleashed the **Satsui no Hado** , she has become Dark Sakura.

Dark Sakura roars loudly as she fires a burst of a powerful shockwave pushing the **Hadoken** back against Hakufu's blast while turning into a red, black, and purple fire ball and it keeps pushing giving Dark Sakura the advantage to win this battle.

Hakufu couldn't believe that Sakura had this much power in her left, but she can also sense a dark and vicious feeling coming from Sakura almost like she a dangerous dragon in her and it's taking over her. Hakufu didn't want to risk it, but she decides to unleash her Dragon Spirit of Water to give her power to beat Sakura. She closes her eyes for a sec and shot them back open as they become glowing yellow with dagger shape pupils and emitting blue aura around her body.

Hakufu let out a mighty roar of a dragon as she puts more power into her attack making it more powerful thus putting the two attacks into a power struggle like earlier.

Both female fighters try to overwhelm each other with their dangerous power, but neither of them would budge, they roar louder as they put in more power into their blasts making them bigger until they both cause a huge explosion of light engulfing the whole school along with Sakura and Hakufu.

The light soon dyes down showing the school building is okay, but the front yard of the school has a giant crater with both Hakufu and Sakura laying down unconscious with their clothes having holes and torn parts and cover in more bruises with bodies completely empty. They'll be sleeping for days and nights after that intense.

However, Hakufu's body starts to move as she slowly opening one eye and struggling but surely getting up on her feet, looking at Sakura knock-out and put up a small smile giggling a bit. Hoping to fight each other again while being friends/rivals as she raises her fist up high declaring her victory.

* * *

 **KO**

 **The Winner is…**

 **Hakufu Sonsaku**

* * *

 **KO new story is made and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I have created another another DBX, this time with Sakura from Street Fighter and Hakufu from Ikkitousen going at each other and Hakufu came out as the winner! Hope you all enjoy like my last DBX and soon the Death Battle of Happy vs Spike will come soon too!**

 **I also decided to go for the Sakura from Street Fighter 5 to go against Hakufu for the intense feeling of the battle.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and hope you enjoy this awesome one-shot story!**


End file.
